


Hooters Girls Need Love Too

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: RP fic.





	Hooters Girls Need Love Too

Classie had been serving at Hooters since she was 16, she was now 36. She was used to the men pinching or slapping her ass, she was used to her manager trying to fondle her through her shirt and so she had stepped back, flinching. She had been unaware of the woman behind her until she tripped and landed in the woman's lap, emitting a tiny squeak of surprise. 

"I... I'm sorry..."

Percy O'Cool smiled down at her.

 

"Don't be I enjoyed it..."

 

She teased gently.

 

"It is the most action I've got for a while anyway..."

Classie smiled softly, sitting up but not quite stepping out of the woman's lap just yet, her voice gentle. 

"Well, then people must be blind, cute girl like you..."

"Well thank you for the compliment sweetie..."

"I meant every word."

Classie smiled. 

"You been waited on yet sweet thing?"

Percy smiled and shuck her head. 

"Then come sit in my zone... I'll take real good care of you Sweetpea."

Percy smiled and followed Classie to her zone. Classie smiled and pulled a seat out for her. 

"Now, what can I get for you this evening?"

Percy smiled teasingly.

"Hmmmmm.....how about.....you...minus the uniform with a side order of whipped cream and raspberries."

She purred seductively. 

"That would have to be after shift."

"Well till then how about a 'screaming orgasm'?"

"One Screaming Orgasm coming up."


End file.
